


Permission to court

by Naminewitch



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Glaive Roxas, Married Noctella, Naminé is Noctella's child, Noctis spent only five years in Crystal, Post-Canon, mentioned Lunyx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminewitch/pseuds/Naminewitch
Summary: Roxas wants to date Naminé. But first, he has to get permission to do so from her father.Who is the King of Lucis.
Relationships: Naminé/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Noctis Lucis Caelum & Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Stella Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Permission to court

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkMage13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMage13/gifts).



> This took me far longer than I wanted to(Is this surprising? Not to me), but better late than never, right? Anyway, this is gift for DarkMage13. I wanted to thank her for being a patient beta and her help. Thank you again for your help and patience, DarkMage13. I hope you and everyone else will like this crossover fic I came up with.

There aren’t many things that scared Roxas, so the list was pretty small, but Captain Ulric and Marshal Leonis were on it. The men survived war and five years of darkness, and scary as hell when pissed off.

And Noctis Lucis Caelum, the king he swore loyalty to as a glaive and Lucian citizen, was about to join that list.

Because Roxas was about to ask for the king's permission to date his daughter, Naminé Lucis Caelum, and there was no telling how he would react. It was a known fact after all, that fathers didn’t like their daughters’ boyfriends. 

He met the princess a few months ago when he was appointed as her bodyguard. Someone wanted to take out the royal family back then, and he was chosen by Captain Ulric to protect his niece until they dealt with the threat.

It was love at first sight from both sides. They just clicked right away, like two puzzle pieces that fit together, at the first meeting. And even after the situation was resolved, they continued to talk and even went out – in secret of course. After all she was a princess of Lucis, beloved by all, and he was just a glaive, a man of common birth. Yes, Captain Ulric was a man of common birth too, and he married the queen's older sister, an Oracle, but who said such union would be allowed a second time?

Still, Roxas loved Naminé, and wanted to date her openly, even if it meant dealing with paparazzi and all that came with dating a royalty. But first, he had to ask permission to date Naminé from her father, the king because it was the right thing to do, mother told him that.

Even if the prospect of facing the said king was scaring him witless like nothing else right now.

But he must do this. So, Roxas took a deep breath, and knocked on the door of His Majesty’s study.

“Come in,” the king said, and Roxas entered the study.

King Noctis was working on documents, sitting at his desk. When Roxas entered and stopped in front of the desk, standing straight, Noctis raised his head and smiled at the young glaive who became close to his family. "Hello, Roxas. Do you need something?" 

"Y-yes," the young blonde said nervously. "It's about me and-"

"Naminé? The king finished for Roxas. He chuckled, seeing the glaive's shock at his words. "You must be wondering how I found out about you two?"

"Yes. We had been careful not to tell anyone or display affection in public," Roxas replied, awaiting the negative reaction to the knowledge.

But it never came. Instead, the king explained calmly:

"Yes, you were sneaky I give you that. But my wife and I know our daughter and know that look in her eyes; we were your age once and know what love feels like for the first time ever in life. You came here to ask for permission to date Naminé properly?"

"Y-yes," Roxas replied as his nervousness came back."I know I may be not the best suitor for her in your eyes, but I love her and want to give her everything I have without hiding." 

After this declaration, Noctis looked into the glaive's eyes as if searching for something – Roxas held his gaze – then nodded, seeming satisfied by the results, and said:

"Fine, you have my permission to date Naminé."

"That's it?" Roxas blinked, surprised by the easy acceptance. Just like that? He expected refusal or something else like that,but not the immediate permission to date the princess.

"That's it, " Noctis replied, amused by the glaive's reaction. "You already showed that you are a good person that cares about Naminé and protected her, in the time danger was upon us, and continue to do so. Not to mention, I can see that you are being sincere in your words. Every time you talk about my daughter, there is a light and love in your eyes that can't be faked," the king of Lucis explained." However, if you hurt Naminé, you will face the wrath of every person that loves her, including myself, understood?"

"If Naminé doesn't do it first," Roxas added, gulping slightly from the threat and at the thought of Naminé's fury and what she would do if he ever broke her heart; she was shy, gentle, patient,but in temper, especially when it was flared on rare occasions, she was just like queen Stella; Roxas came to learn this in the early days of his work as Naminé's bodyguard and it was scary to witness, let alone be on the end of it."But yes, I understand the consequences."

"Yes, she takes after her mother in terms of temper," Noctis agreed with a chuckle,knowing what the young man was talking about. He was both a witness and the cause of his wife's temper flaring a few times and understood Roxas' feelings on the subject perfectly. But he knew the young man would learn to handle it and the couple would be okay. Speaking of which, time to end this conversation, so Roxas could tell Naminé the news."And I'm glad we have an understanding. Now, you may go. I'm sure you can't wait to tell Naminé the news."

Roxas bowed to the Lucian ruler, still not quite believing the results of the conversation, and left the study to find Naminé and tell her the news.

Noctis watched him go, then let out a sigh, shaking his head, and resumed his work.

Teens these days.

* * *

"You know," Noctis said to Stella as they stood on the steps of Citadel, and watched their daughter leave on the date with Roxas, both of teenagers dressed in civilian clothes, "they remind me of us a bit."

Stella turned her head to look at her husband in curiosity. "How so?"

"Well, we also hid our relationship from everyone at first, after the Dawn, thinking it wasn't the right time to tell the others, remember?"

"Yeah, but just like them, we weren't good at hiding," Stella recalled with a laugh.

"Yep, and Ravus, of all people, discovered us," Noctis said, laughing at the memory. "I thought he was going to either have a heart attack or kill me.”

“Like Roxas probably thought you were going to kill him today. Or kick him out of Kingsglaive and keep him from seeing Naminé ever again. It's a known fact most fathers don't like their daughters' boyfriends."

"I'm not that intimidating, Noctis disagreed."I wasn't even scaring him."

"Noct, to Roxas, you're the man that ended the Scourge," Stella pointed out."He doesn't know what once it's just family and closest friends, you turn into a cat."

"I do not resemble a cat," Noct protested, grumbling a bit. Even after all these years, his family hadn't dropped the joke that sometimes he acted like a lazy cat, and now Stella mentioned that again.

"You do," his beloved wife teased him, causing Noctis to roll his eyes in fake exasperation. 

Honestly, this woman…

"You're lucky I love you, " he said, giving her a peck on the nose."Because sometimes your jokes aren't funny, like right now."

"Whatever you say, Noct," Stella said fondly, love shining in her eyes. "And we're both fortunate to have the lives we have."

The love of his life was right. They're fortunate to lead the lives they had. The Scourge and Ardyn were gone, he survived the Prophecy, Lucis and the rest of the nations were prospering, he married the woman that had his heart, had a wonderful daughter with her, and his friends were happy with families of their own.

And Noctis wll be grateful for it. For the rest of his life.


End file.
